Merry Christmas Piccolo
by WalkingOnWater
Summary: Gohan and Piccolo have a Merry Christmas together! You will love this story becuase its full of love and joy and i hope everyone has a Merry Christmas when it comes!


http://www.merrychristmaspiccolo.net/

MERRY CHRISTMAS PICCOLO

By: Nikki The Ruler Of FanFics

  

* The snow softly fell onto the large Nameks head after a snowdrift had rolled through the small valley where the Son house was. Piccolo had gone out to train with Gohan for a while before the snow kicked back up. The small valley and fields seemed so melancholy when winter came, so lifeless, and depressing; but as spring would come and the snow would melt, everything seemed happy again. Not Piccolo of course, he always thought that every season was just, a season. Leaves would come, then they'd fall, snow would come, and then it'd thaw reveling another season. And there it was, but Piccolo didn't seem to mind. He always spent Christmas alone before he met Goku. And you know, Piccolo didn't really care much before anyways, because in the Namekian language Christmas meant 'dust bunnies'. And dust bunnies meant trouble, which meant…nothing but another worry or doubt. But little did Piccolo know this Christmas was no 'dust bunny' worry. This Christmas was going to be one of the first and far-most best Christmas' Piccolo will ever have. 
* ** Angel Piccolo**

"Gohan… are you going to be doing this all day?" Piccolo asked as he watched Gohan trudge his small brown sled back up the hill while leaving tiny footprints behind as the frosted snow crunched under his feet. Gohan turned around and pulled the sled up to his side.

"Sure I am Piccolo, it's sledding…It's a lot of fun! Wanna try it?" Gohan fixed his mitten while he asked that and then set back down the sled. Piccolo grunted.

"No Gohan…Fun is pointless…" He bluntly said and then firmly crossed his bulky muscular arms over his chest. "And besides, I have better things to do, and so do you." He added. Gohan whipped the cold sweat off his brow and looked back up.

"Like what Piccolo?" He asked curiously, but before Piccolo could answer Gohan was off, taking another freestyle plunge down the hill. Gohan flew down the hill, laughing uncontrollably. He went skidding and whipping around the treeless terrain, not leaving any spot untouched by the sled. Gohan was ready to jump off until friction got the better of the sled and stopped him abruptly sending him sprawling in the snow. Piccolo quirked and eye ridge and walked quickly up to him, keeping his position stern, and his face unreadable. Gohan brought his small face out of the snow; his face was red as a cherry and covered in icy snow. He scrubbed his hands quickly over his face and started to sniffle, tears welling up in his eyes. Piccolo knew what was coming and put his hand on the small boys shoulder.

"It's alright Gohan, it's only snow…. You'll be alright." Gohan spaced out a minute and then smiled.

"Snow's cold Piccolo! Did you ever get your face in the snow? It stings!" Piccolo slightly smirked.

"Yeah kid, it is cold, I know it is…but you and me both know that we've had worse than snow stuffed in our faces." Piccolo uncrossed his arms and quickly brushed off a huge chunk of snow that seemed to have frozen to Gohan's hair; it had been annoying him for a while and he couldn't stand seeing it on his head anymore. Gohan looked down at the chunk of snow that fell from his head.

"What did you do that for Piccolo?" Gohan looked back up at him. Piccolo grunted.

"It was annoying me Gohan." He simply replied. Gohan nodded and started his journey back up the hill. He was ready to take another joy ride down when a shrill feminine voice boomed through the valley.

"GOOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" It was Chi-Chi. Gohan stiffened; obviously hearing his mother's voice was not all that comforting. Gohan awkwardly looked at Piccolo.

"Mr. Piccolo…d-do you know what time it is?" Gohan asked quickly. Piccolo looked up at the sky, you couldn't see that sun because of the snow clouds that covered the entire horizon and beyond. Piccolo shrugged.

"Well Gohan…it's probably about 2:30…and you're late." Gohan stiffened again and quickly turned his head to where he saw smoke slowly barrel out of the tops of the trees, obviously the smoke from the chimney at home, which meant he was late for lunch.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Came the voice again. Gohan shot up.

"Come on Mr. Piccolo! Lets get back! Mom is going to kill me!" He rushed off his sled and hitched it up on his back tying it around the front of his chest and under his arms to secure it around him. Gohan tightened the rope and then looked up at Piccolo.

"Are you going to come with me Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan flipped the sled around a bit to keep it from cutting of his circulation. Piccolo shook his head.

"No kid, I have training to do, now that your done I can actually do it." Piccolo answered. Gohan nodded.

"Ok Mr. Piccolo, but when you're done, could you come to my house? Dad wanted me to invite you to our Christmas party, it is Christmas Eve after all." Gohan looked eagerly at Piccolo who seemed to take no notice to the excitement in his voice.

"I don't know Gohan…Maybe." Piccolo turned around and walked away, his cape whipped around in protest as he walked. The snow was picking up as another snowdrift started to make it's way to the small Son House. Gohan shrugged and flew off before Chi-Chi convinced herself to go out and look for him. 

A few hours later… 

"Goku! GET OUT OF MY BATTER!" Chi-Chi wacked Goku with a spoon to get him out of the much needed Potato Cake batter. Goku stepped back. 

"Just a little taste Chi-Chi…Please?" Goku pleaded. Chi-Chi abruptly shook her head waving her spoon at him. 

"No Goku, you can wait just like everyone else." Goku sighed and turned to walk away. Chi-Chi turned back to her batter. Just as she was getting ready to go over and chop some carrots up Goku came flying at the batter, he stuck his hand in and slurped it up, then booked it out of the room with Chi-Chi not far behind…They started a mad dash around the house with Goku laughing and Chi-Chi screaming bloody-murder. Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha laughed as Goku sped around the corner over and over again. Gohan was sitting on the floor doing his studies, while Krillin and Yamcha were sitting on the couch watching another round of "Run away from Chi-Chi." It was early and not everyone had arrived yet, Piccolo was one of them. Gohan peered at the clock. 7:30. '_Not that late.' _He thought. '_He'll be here.'_Gohan went back to his book. 

12 + 5 = 17 

27 + 9 = 34 

33 + 11 = 44 

14 – 2 = 12 

19 – 5 = 14 

Gohan must have memorized all the problems in his book because by then he could recite all of the problems in order. Chi-Chi was very harsh when it came to Gohan's education. She had big plans for him and wanted him to grow up to be a professor. But Gohan wanted to be just like his dad. Krillin yawned. Yamcha flipped on the TV and turned it to a "Jackie Chan" Movie. Yamcha and Krillin got so into it they started to beat pretend bad guys up and saying all the lines. Just as Krillin was ready to give 'Harold' a good bashing the front door flew open. Snow flew in and startled Gohan. Bulma and Vegita walked in, both of them were covered from head to toe in snow. Vegita quickly shut the door. Chi-Chi rushed in and looked at the white figures in the doorway. She tapped her foot angrily. She shot her hand out pointing towards the bathroom. 

"Take off your shoes and go to the bathroom and clean yourselves up." She practically scolded. Vegita grunted and flung off his shoes and Bulma carefully took hers off, trying to avoid getting her feet wet. Vegita treaded into the bathroom followed by a wet Bulma. They came out a few minutes later, a little bit wet, but not as wet. Their stuff was hanging in the bathtub and drip-drying. Goku came in and plopped down on the couch and looked down at his son, who seemed very discouraged by his studies. 

"Hey Gohan, take a break, it's Christmas Eve." Goku smiled at Gohan. Gohan, happy to comply, shut his book and set it carefully on the table and sat down by his dad. The Son House was all decorated. The tree was in the corner, lit up to show brilliant reflections and shadows on the walls. There was a CD player ready to play some classic Christmas songs next to the small table by the couch. The kitchen was decorated with Christmas plates and potholders. Small Santa Clause figurines sat around everywhere. Snowmen Globes were set out around the small coffee table. Plush Santa and Santa's reindeer's were underneath the tree. Blinky lights were in the windows, though no one could probably see them. Gohan cautiously sat on the couch, wishing his friend would come. Just as Goku was nodding off Chi-Chi came in. 

"Dinner is ready!" She announced. Goku shot out of his seat and ran to the table. The rest of them made their way to the table, thanking Chi-Chi on the way, other than Vegita, he just grunted. Chi-Chi smiled, not letting Vegita's attitude ruin her Christmas cheer. She sat down at the table. Goku went to grab the roast when Chi-Chi grabbed his hand. 

"Wait a minute! What do you think you're doing? We must say grace!" Goku quirked an eyebrow. 

"Grace? Ohh…that a new friend of yours Chi-Chi?" Everyone fell down in that Anime way whenever someone says something stupid or kinky. Chi-Chi got up, her face red with anger. 

"NO GOKU! We must say grace to give thanks for our food!" Goku nooded. 

"Ahh… I see now….GRACE!" Goku stabbed at the Roast and stuffed it in his mouth. Everyone stared at him. Chi-Chi sat there, her arms folded with a scowl on her face. Goku swallowed and looked at everyone. 

"Go on, eat." He grabbed the Potatoes and put a huge scoop that covered his plate on his plate. Goku chomped down everything he could, until he stopped so that everyone else could eat. Chi-Chi wouldn't let Goku leave the table till the rest of them were done. They all ate slowly, taking small bites just to intimidate Goku. At one point Chi-Chi coughed choking on her roast until Goku smacked her in the back making her smack her face into her mashed potatoes. Chi-Chi got up and screamed at Goku, this time making him leave the room. Everyone finished dinner and Chi-Chi started on the dishes. Dessert was just the same, Goku ate fast and left almost none for anyone else. Gohan got up from the table after his dessert and walked into the living room and sat on the couch peering once again at the clock. 9:30. He wasn't going to show. Gohan sighed and laid down on the couch. Krillin and Yamcha came in and sat around Gohan, flipping back to the "Jackie Chan" Movie Marathon and began role playing again. Gohan nodded off. His dreams were disturbing. He saw Piccolo, looking for the Son House, but he couldn't find it because of the snow. He was lost and started to freeze to death. Piccolo was almost to the Son House when he collapsed. Gohan let out a little cry and sprang up out of his sleep. He looked around. And then there, in the corner, gazing at him, was Piccolo. Gohan got up and ran over to him. 

"Mr. Piccolo! You came!" Piccolo smiled one of his rare smiles. 

"Yeah kid, I came." The snow fell and swirled around outside, and the wind whistled as it whipped around the house. Chi-Chi had turned on the CD player and "The Little Drummer Boy" was playing. Everyone was singing, other than Vegita and Piccolo, but they both still seemed cheery. Piccolo was ready to start meditating when Gohan walked up to him. 

"Mr. Piccolo?" He asked cautiously. Piccolo peered down at him, with the look of 'go on' framing his face. Gohan brought his hand out from behind his back and held out a small red package and smiled. 

"Merry Christmas Mr. Piccolo!" Piccolo looked at Gohan confused, but took the little package anyways and looked at it, making no attempt to open it. 

"Go on Piccolo…open it." Gohan smiled again. Piccolo turned his attention to everyone else, they were watching them and smiling. Piccolo looked back at the small package and quickly unwrapped it. A tiny pin layed in the wrapping paper. His name was engraved in it under a large colorful note that read "To my best friend, thank you for teaching me all I know. Merry Christmas! Love, Gohan." Piccolo quirked an eye ridge and smirked. He took out the pin and let the wrapping paper fall to the ground. 

"You like it Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked. Piccolo looked at his little friend. 

"Yes Gohan, I like it…Thanks kid." Piccolo smiled again. Gohan smiled back. 

  
  
  
  


A Merry Christmas indeed. Piccolo received his first gift. And it meant more to him then what he made it seem like it did. With that pin he kept it till the day he died. Not knowing it, Gohan thought that pin was lost for good after a while, but Piccolo had it with him for good. That Christmas Eve night there was such happiness and cheer around that Piccolo had his very first Merry Christmas, and until this day. His first and far-most best ever! 

  
  
  
  


THE END


End file.
